The Wheel o' Comedy
The Wheel o' Comedy is the third episode of Tiny Toon Adventures, and is part of the first season. It originally aired 18 September 1990. Plot Wraparounds Buster begins the show (dressed as a barbarian against a backdrop of the Dark Ages, complete with fire and brimstone) and tells the viewers that today is Spectacular Day. He enthusiastically speaks of today's show being filled with action, drama, 10,000 charging Mongols, tidal waves, and earthquakes, but before he can go on, Babs interrupts him to inform him that that the Mongols canceled due to sore throats. He shrugs and continues at tidal waves, but before he can get passed earthquakes again, Babs informs him that the special effects guy that did the scripting quit, so no tidal waves or earthquakes. A disappointed Buster asks Babs, "So now what are we going to do?," as Plucky and Hamton take away the backdrop. Babs whispers to him that there is always The Wheel O' Comedy, as Buster pleads that anything would be better than that. Babs responds that they have no choice and then hands Buster his shirt. Buster changes and introduces (with a forced smile and fake enthusiasm) The Wheel O' Comedy. For each act, they spin a special wheel to determine the characters that star in each episode segment. Episode Segments Devil Doggie Elmyra captures a squirrel by luring it to her with an acorn (which she call a peanut), but the squirrel escapes (having to sacrifice the acorn in the process) by tickling Elmyra on her nose with its tail, causing her to sneeze. Elmyra sobs, as a shorty distance away a destructive mini-tornado (Dizzy Devil!) is hungry and has his sights set on eating Elmyra. Dizzy spins quickly towards her and opens his mouth wide enough to swallow her whole, but Elmyra confuses him by being ecstatic over a potential new "puppy". He then becomes angered (and still hungry), but just as he is about to eat her, she explains that if he were her puppy, she would feed him juicy steaks, tasty bones and yummy meat bi-products. Delighted by this, Dizzy agrees to go home with Elmyra as her new puppy. Elmyra grabs his arm and takes him home (slamming him back and forth against the ground the entire time). Back at Elmyra's, Hubie and Bertie are trying to bust out of their cage by using nail files, but Elmyra makes it home and ruins their slim chances of escaping. Dizzy sees the mice as a snack, and picks up the cage and puts it in his mouth, but as he bites down, Elmyra snatches the cage from him, saving the terrified mice and causing him to bite down on his own arms instead. She then tempts him with a rubber dog toy (which is shaped like a bone), as Dizzy grabs onto one end with Elmyra holding onto the other end. He wants her to let go of it, but she refuses, giggling and wrapping her other arm around her bedpost. Dizzy uses all of his energy to stretch the rubber toy, not only out of the room, but through the chimney to the roof and into the backyard. He ties his end around a post with the laundry on it, as Elmyra approaches with the other end. She gives it to him, as the hungry devil licks his chops and secures his jaws around the toy (which he still thinks is real food), but this propels him back through the house, through the chimney onto the roof (crashing through potted plants, cooking pans, jarred food, and the roof's shingles on the way) and slamming into the laundry post. Dizzy impatiently awaits his supper (eating his dog bowl labeled "puppy" in the meantime), as Elmyra fiddles through the cabinet looking for something to fix for him. She reaches in the back, but grabs the Acme Nuke-O''jalapeño peppers instead of the puppy food. She hands it to him and he quickly scarfs it down (not realizing what he just ate), but black smoke blows from his ears and he sweats profusely. He then realizes what he ate when he looks at the empty can, and promptly blows up on fire, screaming and rushing into the shower, where he turns on the nozzle and drinks the water flowing into his mouth. In a scene parodying Psycho, Elmya's silhouette is seen on the other side of the curtain with her holding what appears to be a knife. She opens the curtain and it is revealed to be a brush that she is holding. Elmyra cleans Dizzy with the brush and a large amount of shampoo, causing him to look more puny and shriveled up. She touches his nose and he spins around, now looking fat and bloated, as he floats out of the shower. Elmyra grabs him and sets him on the closed toilet bowl, and shaves his hair to resemble a poodle (including a yellow bow atop his head). Dizzy looks into the mirror and is horrified at his new look, as Elmyra walks towards him with her arms full of more toys. The terrified Dizzy wants nothing else to do with Elmyra and spins passed her (causing a leash to wrap around her), crashing through the front door and down the street. Elmyra, still tangled up in the leash, crawls to the destroyed door and pleads with him to come back. She looks out as Dizzy leaves her sight, and with a sad face, she remarks, "I lose more puppies that way." Optical Intrusion In the Testing Department at the 3-D Glasses Factory, two employees are testing out the 3-D effects on the glasses (either passing or failing them) by looking at pictures on the wall. One of them puts on a pair to and looks at the picture of a tiger, but the picture actually comes off the wall and wraps around his face. He pulls it off and looks at his partner, who the glasses cause to also gravitate towards him and slam into his face. He then tries to pull him off, as he quips, "This pair works too well, it actually makes things come closer." They collide into a shelf on a wall with glue containers on it, knocking them free of each other and from the glasses, but an opener container falls over and gets glue on the glasses. They consider the pair of 3-D glasses a reject, as they pick it up with a metal clamp and toss it out the alleyway's window into a trashcan. Meanwhile, Furrball is digging through a trashcan nearby, searching for something to eat with very little luck other than finding a smelly fish skeleton. He goes to the next trashcan and finds the glasses sitting on top. He sniffs the glasses and smiles, tossing the scraps aside. He puts them on and does a little dance routine, then looks at himself through a broken plate's reflection. The plate rattles and slams him into the face, as Furrball forcefully pulls it off. He stammers off onto the sidewalk, but a mailbox smashes into him. The mailman drives over and opens the mailbox door, as Furrball lets out a "meow" from inside and the mail flows from it into the mailman's bag. He yanks it off of him and tries to get the glasses off as well, but with no avail as the glue proves to be too strong. Furrball covers over the glasses with his hands, but then pulls them away as they are beginning to be stuck to the glasses as well. He looks down, but his feet are attracted to the glasses and smack him in the face. He pulls his feet from the glasses, and notices a bird chirping from the telephones wires up above. The bird, still sitting on the wire, begins to gravitate to him, as Furrball licks his chops and opens his mouth wide. The bird manages to fly away at the last second, and the unfortunate feline gets a mouth full of electricity as he bites down on the wire. He walks around the corner, covering his eyes with his hands again, as he goes into the ''Acme Bird Shop. He peeks around at all the tasty birds in cages, and pulls his hands from his face again, looking directly at one large parrot in particular. The caged bird moves quickly towards him as Furrball opens his mouth and is ready to eat, but the cage ends up in Furrball's mouth instead with the bird flying out and escaping. He then tries his luck at an outside seafood market, eying some fish on ice, but the seafood market employee sets a basket of snapping lobsters next to the fish, causing Furrball to draw them to him. The lobsters attack the hungered cat with their pinchers, and he frustratingly walks off with a few of them still attached to him. Furrball pulls the glasses away from his face, with the glue still firmly attached, and secures them on the top of a fire hydrant to try to rid himself from them. He walks back away from the hydrant as best he can, with the glue being stretched out from his face and glasses, but his strength gives out and he crashes face-first into the hydrant. He then tries to stretch them out onto the street, and grabs a hold of a fire truck hurrying to an apparent fire. He firmly holds onto the ladder on the side of the truck, but the ladder detaches itself from the truck, sending Furrball slamming back into the hydrant. The top of the hydrant falls off of it, and water gushes from it. The water then curves and splashes Furrball a distance away into the Acme City Dump, but as Furrball recovers and dries himself, a growling large guard dog has his teeth set on the cat. The dog suddenly begins moving towards Furrball, trying to stop himself with no luck, as he lands atop Furrball, halfway devouring him. The dog pulls Furrball out and growls at him, but Furrball goes unwillingly back into his mouth. He pulls him out again as a sink comes flying at them. The dog, holding onto Furrball, avoids it, but they are then hit by a bathtub, then a car, bus, airplane and finally, a large sea vessel. Furrball emerges from the rubble with a huge sigh of relief, as the 3-D glasses are now successfully gone from his face. The dog then emerges, now with the glasses attached to his face, as he growls at Furrball. The unlucky (and still hungry) cat gravitates into the dog's mouth. The dog begins to close his mouth as Furrball lets out a sad "meow." Win, Lose, or Kerplowie Babs, Montana Max and Plucky are part of the participating audience for Win, Lose, or Kerplowie, and are all called out by the announcer to be contestants. All three of them are excited and go up on the stage. The announcer states that only one of them would come out the winner on Win, Lose, or Kerplowie ("Kerplowie" is yelled out by the audience). The word, WIN, appears over Babs' head; the word, LOSE, is added and appears over Monty's head; and finally, OR KERPLOWIE , joins to complete the title (but in doing soon it knocks into Plucky's head and then blows up). Plucky asks if anyone has a band-aid, as his head is burnt, turned upside down and detached from his body. Now it is down to only two contestants, as the announcer introduces the host, Blink Winkleman (a parody of well-known game show hosts). Blink asks the new contestants who they were and what they do, as Babs responds that she does impressions (demonstrating with a spot-on Katharine Hepburn impression, followed by Monty's response that he "wins" (handing Blink a stack of cash, as the greedy host goes along with what Monty has planned). The show starts, as Babs (holding her hand out to shake Monty's hand and wishing him luck) says, "There's nothing like a fair fight, is there?" Monty holds his hand out, but pulls away and responds, "Yeah, and this is going to be nothing like a fair fight." Blink drools as he counts the money Monty gave him and stashes it away. He then asks, "Who was the first president?," and Babs is the first to hit the buzzer. She enthusiastically answers, "George Washington," but Blink (seeing Monty thumb through another wad of cash) responds that the answer is wrong, and that she didn't let him finish the answer. He then pauses as he tries to think of the (fake) finish to the question, and comes up with the country of Namibia. Buster looks through a History of Africa book, and finds out that Namibia does not have a president. He feels the game is rigged, as Plucky appears (still burnt and smoking from getting blown up earlier) and sarcastically responds, "Oh, what was your first clue?" Blink informs Babs that she knows what happens on Win, Lose, or Kerplowie ("Kerplowie" again being yelled out by the audience) when you give a wrong answer, as spaghetti is suddenly dumped over her head. She snidely asks, "What, no meatballs?," and shakes the spaghetti off of her as a bunch of meatballs fall down and hit her in the head, followed by one last humongous meatball. Blink is set to ask the next question, but Monty hits the buzzer (and sticks his tongue out at Babs) before he can do so. Blink responds, "A little quick there, Max. Don't you think?," and goes ahead with the question. He asks, "Name the secretary general of China from 1981 to 1987." Max is puzzled and asks, "Who?," as Blink energetically tells him that he is correct. He says that the answer is General Secretary Yow Chane Who, and an upset Babs retorts that she smells a rotten egg, as a giant rotten egg actually drops down on her. Blink then announces a commercial break, and a Weenie Burger commercial is shown. Back on the show, Buster is trying to motivate Babs by asking, "Come on, Babs, where's you gumption? Where's your spirit?," then he sniffs her (still reeking from the rotten egg), "Where's your deodorant?" Babs responds that she is not the only think that stinks around here, as Buster reassures her that he has a plan and Monty will end up with egg on HIS face. Buster swipes Blink away with a cane, and Babs (now dressed in a purple wig, makeup, a dress and high heels) introduces the new guest, Fink Winklebunny, which is Buster dressed like Blink (wearing Blink's green suit and his toupee). He thanks Babs (calling her "Vanna Pink") for the welcome, and states that it is time for round 2, where the stakes are higher and the questions are tougher. Max is ready to play, and Buster asks the question, "In baseball, what does the umpire yell when a runner reaches home without being tagged out?," but before Monty has a chance to respond, Buster puts the top of a serving dish over his head and smacks it multiple times with a hammer. He tells him that his time is up as Monty replies that he was going to say "safe." Buster then hits a buzzer and a large Acme safe falls on Monty. Babs (still as "Vanna Pink") describes the safe in detail on Buster's request and opens it, as a dazed Monty stumbles out and marches straight up to Buster (still believing him to be the host). He demands to know what's going on, as Buster informs him that he is winning and can double his points by answering another question. A large picture of Yosemite Sam is shown with his name beneath him. His name is missing the "E"s and the "I," and Monty has to name the missing letters. Before Monty can respond properly, Buster pulls on a rope that opens a trapdoor directly underneath Monty, and he falls through the hole, yelling, "Iiiiieeee!" Buster yells back to him that he is correct, as Monty drops down from above and slams against the floor. He tells Monty that he is the big winner, as a stunned Monty asks where he was. Buster zealously answers, "You're on Win, Lose, or...," ''pausing for the audience to finish the sentence with"Kerplowie." ''A 16-ton weight suddenly falls down on Monty and crushes him, then it is lifted up again as Monty gets on his hands and knees and pleads with Buster to stop, admitting that he cheated and will never go on another game show. Buster responds that you can't cheat an honest rabbit and Babs agrees, as they quickly move away from Max, who realizes what is about to happen. The spaghetti, rotten egg, Acme safe and 16-ton weight all fall on him. Blink (bald, tied up with rope and wearing only his undergarments) hops up to Buster and Babs and tells them that it is "HIS"show, and Buster informs him that he is just in time to give the audience an important message. Blink seems excited until a giant weight (similar to the 16-ton weight) drops onto of him, with the words, "THE END," on it. References *The Wheel O' Comedy At Tiny Toon Adventures Wiki Category:Tiny Toons Season 1 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes Category:1990 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures